


Ignorance

by Lo_Rain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pieces of Eden, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: Piece of Eden has a strange power. It shows illusions but twists the truth, it tells the past but reveals no future. There is an irony rooted in humanity, the old man sees it, the young man doesn't.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Rashid ad-Din Sinan | Al Mualim
Kudos: 1





	Ignorance

_“盲目、阿泰尔_

_你向来如此，并将永远如此。_ _”_

金色的光芒在石阶与灌木中熠熠生辉，在空寂的庭院中央映出天穹的倒影，不经让人生出错觉，好似天地间的万物倏忽就失了形，从根基开始逐渐向上陨落、坍塌，它们化为比尘土、比沙粒更为脆弱的某种东西，虚虚实实，皆随风飘离坚实宽厚的大地，旋即陷往幽深的天空中，双手再也无法触及。此时他才觉察到，这一切不过又是幻影，如此真实、如此悲哀地揭示着他自身的结局，恰似在他耳畔边吹拂了数十年之久的风声，在静默无声的铁窗与石墙之间永不停留，而它们所传递的，终究只是虚空中的冥冥暗语。

拉希德丁·锡南望着这颗精美的器物，它的缝隙间溢满了暗金，虚幻的光明中映出另一种镜像。

向东，越过峻山雪岭的峰脊，越过那连雄鹰都无法飞越的界限，金色的光芒指引着他的视线，目光落于绛紫色稻田在风撩拨下的滚滚巨浪间，彼处是片水蜜如酒的土地，众人盼望的新伊甸。人们终于摒弃内心的偏见，不同教派理念之间的冲突可以在智慧和深思中化解、教义之间的误解可以由智慧的语言解释，异教徒将会回归真正的信仰，不信教者将承受烈火的责罚。人们不再两手空空、屈从于暴力、沉沦在世俗的诱惑里。

快了，就块了，这片土地将迎来和平，在他微颤的双手下。

他穷尽了后半生涯，在黎凡特动荡不安的派系、王国、疆土间之间维系着有限的和平，纵使他辗转半生成为了尼查尔派的领袖，成了众人尊敬、爱戴、不惜舍命追随的伊玛目，他手间端握的和平始终脆弱而短暂。有限，这个词孕育着无穷的讽刺，在开口与落笔的霎那，它就在嘲笑着那些即将凝为一个整体的音节与字形，它对使用自己的那些人说，难道你看不透这其中的道理吗？你难道是以无限的精力、无限的光阴、无限的智慧诠释我的本质吗？

_你何以如此高傲？_

人是 **有限** 的。他不得不承认，在经历数十载春秋之后他不得不承认这点，拉希德丁·锡南要让步于岁月，让步于时光，哪怕是行走于世间万难如履平地的智者，也要让步于这世间不可逆转、近乎永恒的真理。他看着自己苍老而干瘪的双手缓缓握住黯淡的果实，那颗金属光泽中映射的，是他雪白的发絮和薄雾的瞳孔。

金色的球体始终肃穆而沉寂。

他不是没有看过伊甸碎片里那些非凡的景象，听见那些嘈杂无序的声响。过去与未来在同一个时空点互相交错。他望着那些未知的、奇异的形象，他明知道这些是未来的图景，可他无法解读他们，他只能用自己有限的知识去揣测、去理解。

许多身形在他身边行走，他们诉说着各自的故事，人的高傲、人的贪婪、人的无知、人的失败，他们摩肩接踵地向他奔来，又穿过他的躯壳往未知流逝。他看见一切皆如古老的教典所言——“已有之事，后必再有；已行之事，后必再行；日光之下，并无新事。”古往今来的将帅、君王、统治者，将一次又一次地攻占、摧毁、重建他们心中的圣地，不仅仅是耶路撒冷，他们坚信自己能寻觅见流淌着蜜与奶的土地，洁净单纯、立于争端之上，他们坚信自己能将那片天堂据为己有，用自身的喜恶雕琢它，洗刷它，塑造它。

无数的堡垒、塔尖、庙宇和神殿被建立、再被推倒。

东方富庶甘甜的土地燃起了烈火，横跨两个世界与两片海洋的城池被劫掠一空，伟大的海里流血漂橹，战船、希腊火与粘稠的血液黏合着，转瞬又往另一个大陆飘去。

他感到挫败，同时又不可抑制地振奋着，他明白自己在接近某种真理，他甚至可以触摸到真理的轮廓，只要再进一步，真理便会揭示在他面前。没错，他已经看透了人类的愚昧，因愚昧一再重蹈覆辙，如自己亲眼所见，亲耳所闻，黎凡特的土地深受战争蹂躏，一眼望不见边际的战火。

两个教派互不相让，在彼此之间埋下仇恨。

两个真理相互攀比，迫切地展现自身的公正、责难对方的荒谬。

到头来神迹并未降临，层层累积的不过是属于 **人** 的血水和痛苦。

_但若拥有这块碎片的力量，若是能正确的使用它……_

他不经轻抚金属冰冷的表面，耳畔回响起年轻人独有的嗓音。

‘它的外表看起来相当朴实，没有您所提及的那些力量。’彼时，他心爱的学徒如此评价，是的，阿泰尔是盲目的，盲目而愚钝。年轻人看不见这般景象中的祝福，因为他的脸庞、脊柱上未曾担负起岁月的重量；他过于年轻、无缘目睹耶路撒冷陨落时的火光，无法想象同教派间对立的敌意，他甚至亲口承认自己对政治并不关心。

年轻人只是活成了一把刃，锋利、致命，他最好的刃。没有剑鞘、没有护手，浑身上下散发着凌厉的气息。阿泰尔不知疼痛、自然也不会反省，他默默感叹，刀刃只求精准割开敌人的咽喉、斩断混乱背后的阴谋即可，不应期望过多，扯去高傲的羽翼不一定能带来谦逊和顺从。他当然也尝试过教导阿泰尔，告诫他要审时度势、待人谦逊，教导他所谓“诸行皆可”并非意味着放纵自身的行为，可是那些智慧和训诫不过化为了年轻人耳边的一阵风，倏忽便消散了。阿泰尔还是那个他得以自满的学徒，年轻而有天赋，什么也掩不了他骨子里的锋芒。

于是他便不再干涉，只要阿泰尔能完美地完成每次他安排的任务，带来他想要的结果，那么即使这把刀在某些方面钝一些，又有何不可呢？至于那刀柄上扭曲的纹路与割手的边缘，也在容忍的范围以内。旁人的窃窃私语，既不能伤害他的权威、又不能诋毁阿泰尔的自尊，更不能改变事情的结果。

马西亚夫山谷中刮起的隆隆寒风远比这些声音响亮。

拉希德丁·锡南隐约记得年轻人父亲的模样，当然，他记得更多的是他父亲的稳重、他从未在阿泰尔身上看见的稳重。或许年岁会给年轻人增添几分，会给他的眉宇间添置几分忧虑，但随着年轻学徒的身手不断娴熟，他便不再幻想，他以为自己愚钝的学徒此生将与刀剑为伴，就这么分毫不让、锋芒毕露。直到阿泰尔的傲慢害得他自己跌了跟头、也害得兄弟会里的其他人流淌了过多的鲜血。

也许是那时，他第一次举着剑站在阿泰尔对面，审视着这个年轻人，这个自己一手培养起来的学生，他发觉阿泰尔尽是如此 **盲目** ，对自己的错误毫无察觉。年轻的刺客大师的双手被架在背后，可他急切地想要摆脱束缚，他争辩道：“ _那并不是我的错！我不是叛徒！_ ”

瞧？都到了这个关头，阿泰尔愤恨的尽然是自己被贬低的名誉，难道年轻人日后会为马利克的兄弟或是村落里的无辜者痛苦吗？

_——盲目，你向来如此_

权衡再三后，他终归是没有取走阿泰尔的性命， 因为他还需要这把淬火的利刃，总得有人来埋葬他野心背后的秘密； 这是最现实的抉择，高效、乃至慷慨，却无关 **公正** 。

他给不了无辜者与被牵连者以公正，但他会给这片土地带来真正的公正和审判。

作为刺客兄弟会的导师阿尔穆林，他不得不褥夺阿泰尔的所有头衔与装备，让年轻人再次从最低级的学徒做起。他要求阿泰尔夺取九条性命、九位曾今的知己，他熟悉他们，宛如熟悉自己的呼吸那般，他知晓他们的言行、辩解和所谓崇高的理想。

可他不曾想过阿泰尔会在此间迅速地成长起来，他没想过高傲得几乎永不低头的年轻人会静心倾听他敌人的话语（曾经的那把利刃甚至不屑于聆听来自同伴的忠告）；不过是几来几回的时间里，他最好的学徒尽站在长椅和书籍的另一头，质疑他、反问他、挑战他。

于是他再次提起剑柄，冷静地揣摩对方，那个他以为愚钝的学徒已扔去无知的皮囊，阿泰尔揾怒、冷静，并且 **平等** 地要求他的回答，他则在年轻人的瞳孔中睹见了一丝裂缝。

有某种细微到不可察觉的事物在缝隙间滋生。

风声，这一次他清楚地听见了，从奥龙特斯河谷底部顺势而上，从那暗金色的裂缝间穿凿而过，随即化为刀刃。

_“我以刃为眼，阿尔穆林_

_它替我洞穿黑暗。”_

刹那间，破碎的景象重归原位，嵌有精美花纹的马赛克瓷砖铺在庭院正中央，被涓涓流水簇拥环绕，苍绿的松柏与灌木不时摇曳着，在严冬凛冽的空气中荡漾，远山嶙峋耸立，古老的拱门从未摇动。人群喃喃细语的祷告声、刀刃间时而清脆时而沉闷的击打声，终于随着幻境的消散归于了沉寂。

万物仿佛匆匆坠入梦中又匆匆醒来。

那颗金属球体显得过于沉重，从他手间滑落，给周遭镀上了一层薄金。阿泰尔带着严肃的神情凝视着他，方才袖刃已刺入自己颈间，他所剩下的时间不多了。

“你将火焰置于掌心，不曾料到自己也会被灼伤吗？”

年轻人如此问道，没有任何尊称，他现在已不是阿尔穆林，躺在血泊中奄奄一息的老者，只是拉希德丁·锡南而已。

“你应当摧毁它。”

他笑了，枯竭的面孔上溢满了苦涩，学生的语气斩钉截铁，不容置疑。

他难道真的忘记自己手中攥着的是一团烈焰吗？

阿泰尔一手托着他的脑后，一手挽在他的腰侧，以融金的目光直视他，这是对将死之人的尊重。年轻人的眉宇依旧锋利，可他从不记得在阿泰尔脸上捕捉过如此肃穆、稳重的神情。

命运总算在这具年轻的躯壳上留下了印记。

他最后一次开口回答道，

“摧毁这唯一能平息战火、给圣地带来真正和平的东西？”

越是从那金色的间隙中窥探过去与未来，越是发现人性里恒久不变的弱点。

战火带来的苦难能磨平人的意志，在无限的忍耐与等待中人对痛苦的感觉逐渐变得迟钝。当和平重回大地，未曾经历过战争的新生代又会忘记战争的恐怖，他们反思、诘问、困惑却不能自省，最终落入同样的陷阱，战火重卷，带来更多屠戮、鲜血和悲哀。

智慧可以看破历史徒劳无功的轮转，权力可以塑造一种新的制度避免这些问题。可是人会逐渐依赖于秩序，秩序化为枷锁反过来压迫自身。人未能由足够的勇气面对未来的不确定性，在困顿犹豫间再度陷入新的牢笼。

一切皆为定数，除非有种绝对的力量足以扭转人的意志。伊甸园的碎片、特洛伊的金苹果，这颗被先行者遗留下来的器物可以带来奇迹，唯有它可以终结战争，让这片大地迎来真正而长久的和平。

他 **需要** 它、他 **相信** 它。

阿泰尔说他的理想不过是虚空阁楼、不过是寥寥幻影，是强加于人的希望。阿泰尔又可曾想过，他此生为和平所尽的一切努力，也不过是几捧泥沙中的幻影。

_[然后，我审察我手所作的一切，和我劳碌所成就的，想不到一切都是虚空，都是捕风，在日光之下毫无益处。]_

要他亲手摧毁这颗果实？

“绝不。”

他说。

“那么我会。”

他将目光投向自己的学生，神色里满是怜悯与忧伤。

“那你试试看吧……*”

人不会为不曾理解的道理伤悲，一无所知的人兴许最为幸福。像是察觉到了什么似的，他不再言语，不再诉说他经历过的苦难，不再告诫年轻人聪慧与忧愁本是一体两面。他只是望着阿泰尔走向光茫尽头，迈开的步伐健硕沉重，无比熟悉，仿佛是他从渺远的光的缝隙里窥探过的另一个秘密，他认出，那是一副苍老的背影在尘土中蹒跚而行。

于是他便阖上了眼。

也是在同一个时刻，阿泰尔拾起了那颗光芒黯淡的球体。金属表面的镀金尚未散尽，余晖中明示着通往未来与过去的道路，先知的判词一度回荡在耳边。年轻的刺客将会在多年之后，再次记起这则苍老的箴言，他终会发觉，这番话语中沉淀的分量，远远超乎他的想象。

_我又专心察明智慧、狂妄和愚昧，_

_乃知这也是捕风。_

_因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦；_

_加增知识的，就加增忧伤。_

_（传道书_ _1:17-18）_

End

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll see about that. 此处翻译成‘那你试试看吧’比原意‘我们走着瞧吧’要符合此篇的语境，于是笔者就（罪恶地）扭曲了原意。
> 
> 每次交任务的时候都可以开鹰眼看看导师，你会发现在最终剧情之前他一直是蓝色的友方XD
> 
> 虽然AC1的时代和宗教背景摆得在那里，可通篇引述最多的却是圣经中的传道书……原谅笔者狭隘的视角吧！写得仓促也欢迎捉虫><


End file.
